1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an apparatus for deploying and supporting an interconnected set of elements in a medium and, in particular, to an apparatus for deploying and supporting a large aperture volumetric array of acoustic sensors in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sonobuoys configured for deploying vertical line arrays of acoustic sensors are well known in the art. More recently, horizontal line arrays of acoustic sensors have been developed, as for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,023 for a TRUSS ARRAY FOR SUPPORTING DEVICES WITHIN A FLUID MEDIUM.
The continued reduction of the acoustic signal level sought to be detected by sonobuoys--particularly the reduction of narrow band spectral lines--and the increase of low frequency ambient noise have reduced the effectiveness of currently available sensors. Large aperture volumetric arrays having high gain against broad band acoustic signatures provide increased effectiveness in detection.
A large aperture volumetric array is generally comprised of a structure supporting a large number of loosely constrained acoustic sensors disposed in a three dimensional array. The size, complexity and working environment of this type of large, non-rigid, quasirandom array, however, present significant mechanical deployment and structural support design problems. A feasible mechanical deployment and structural support apparatus that does not significantly degrade the acoustic performance of the large aperture volumetric array is needed but has not heretofore been available.